


Sashimi's Purity Trials

by Beatnik



Category: Original Work, World of Reos
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatnik/pseuds/Beatnik
Summary: For my Vayron's Journey Trial - just writing work that I'm posting to here, nothing important





	

His heart raced, pounded in his chest and adrenaline rushed inside of him, unable to be contained whilst he bounced around on the beaten cold street of Udreim. It was bustling, and he had to be careful to not jump into anyone that moved around him and his parents. Sashimi was finally of age to take his trials, old enough to gain his Pure of Blood certificate if he could pass the trials with a companion or rider- lucky for him, he was getting one of each. His mother and father, Shark and Loki (in that order), accompanied him along with their riders. Next to them he looked odd enough, his father Shadow, mother Caribbean, while Sashimi was a bright baby pink against the cold snow, taking on markings from each of his parents however. The riders exchanged words for a while, and were enjoying the time down it seemed until Sashimi's accompaniment arrived to start the journey. 

His bags were stuffed, a new saddle crafted just for him, and he couldn't have been more excited, his feline tail flicked excitedly, pointed in the air. It had taken just long enough when he saw him, a rider walked along side a chaser who was not at all hard to miss. The rider was definitely out of place: puffy pants and an open shirt that was held together at the waist by a white wrap, but he seemed none the wiser to the cold- must have been from Thedale. He had a smooth, androgynous appearance, long dark hair with a shock of red hair that started from the right side of his bangs and pulled back, not quite making it to his ponytail and curled up instead. Two large horns that faded into red at the tips curled over his head, formed from his forehead. The chaser alongside him was perky, a long reptile tail that swayed to the side, but the bright colors were what Sashimi noticed most about them: bright pink with yellow points, black barring covered their body- relatively attractive actually. 

They approached and she, a definitely feminine voice from the chaser, cooed at him, "Oooo I knew we were going with someone with money, but I couldn't assume you would be a stud," she stupidly grinned, not hiding it as she checked him out and circled him. 

Before Sashimi could say anything, Shark, his mother, approached him with a nudge to get his attention, "Promise me you'll be safe out there. If not for me, then for your father. He worries about you more." With one look at Loki, he knew what she meant, he almost looked like he was about to start cry as the tears were welled up in his eyes.  
"Of course, I will be home before you know it," Sashimi smiled, his mother bumped her white nose to his, "I love you."  
"I love you too," she returned the smile, taking a deep breath in, "Make us proud."

The rider approached Sashimi, a sense of calm pulled over him and he swallowed, "Hey there." Not so surprisingly his voice was quite nice, matched with his appearance, "Are you ready?" The pink vayron didn't care too much about greetings, but he lightly pushed him, getting the human(?) to giggle and pat his head, "Alright. Let's do this. We'll be back before you know it!" He waved to the riders who stood with his parents, and only now did Sashimi feel some of the remorse of what was going to happen. He wouldn't see his parents, who had been with his whole life, for at least eight days. The feeling made his smile falter, but he knew there was no turning back when suddenly weight was in his saddle and he had someone, his rider, leaned down to pet the hair from his ear. "I bet we could get this done as early as possible right, big guy? Sashimi?"

With a few last goodbye's he was off like a rocket, the only runner in his family, made him the quickest- determined that he would see them in record time. The horned rider held tight to the reins but seemed like no stranger to the speed and enjoyed the wind as he leaned in the saddle. Citizens in the street bellowed at the runner as he cut through the busy road, yelled at him to slow down as well did the bright colored chaser that flirted with him previously who was trailing behind as fast as she could. With his blood pumped now though, he didn't hear anyone, he only saw the path in front of him and if the chaser couldn't keep up, then it was her own problem as he and his rider pushed everyone aside in the city, a city that would have to part for them as they started Sashimi's journey.

Packed with people and plenty of obstacles of humans and carts, the runner had his fit of fun when he jumped and weaved through the crowds who were not at all happy with him, but it was soon over as they exited the last of the bustling city, down a rough beaten path into the villages that surrounded it, grew what they could. He could taste the empty expanse of land in front of them, just wilderness and harsh weather beyond the last of the buildings, right in his reach when his reigns were pulled at, yanking him from his thoughts and he realized in just the short amount of time he had already gotten here. "Whoa, whoa whoa," his rider blinked, breathed and pulled him to a stop as he turned around. What was he waiting for? They were right here? There wasn't any hold up, he had all of his supplies, blankets, food- "WA-AIT" he heard in a breathless call- oh. The Chaser. She had fallen so far behind, only barely ran behind them after they had paused. 

"Sorry, Gummi! Forgot you back there girl," he nervously laughed as she trotted with heavy steps to them. "Psh," she snorted, "You.. could.. have.." her head fell as she brought her breath to her. Sashimi grew impatient, moved his weight from one side to the next, "You could have waited! Who starts their trials and runs through busy streets, huh?" she shook her head and walked in front of him, 'Gummi' started to ramble to herself, spitting about how rude it was that they left her like that in powdery dust. One look at his rider, Sashimi huffed as he realized that setting some sort of family record for time was not going to be possible. 

They walked. And walked. Neither of them picked up the pace and Gummi started up a conversation going into the snowy plains, "Sooo, have ya come out he'a before?" That was a thick accent, skipped letters in her words, but not hard to understand.   
He blinked, but she couldn't have been talking to anyone else, right? "I.. have. Never past the forest however," he tried.   
"Your name is Sashimi, right?" strongly pronouncing the e's in his name and bounced in the snow as she trotted.   
".. Correct-"  
"My name's Azalea, but'ya can call me Aza," she turned her head for a moment before looking forward again. "Kyren calls me Gummi or Guppi, but if I ever hear you call me that I'll cut'ya tongue off, got it?"   
By anyone he had met, he'd never met anyone so abrasive yet, but he also hadn't met many pullers. Kyren must be the rider who he carried. "Sure." It irritated him just the slightest that she asserted herself, but his father always insisted on being polite.   
"I'm not kidding ya, if I hear you call me one of those names, you're as good as mute!" Despite what she threatened, she still acted chipper. "As for Kyren, he's mine, don't get any ideas."   
"Er, excuse me? I don't kno-"   
"He's my boy, you look like you bat for the other team, stud, so don't get any ideas!"  
"Don't worry," he rolled his eyes, understood that she was just had a brash personality, "I'm not sure what you think of me, but I don't feel that way about humans."  
"Dragon, Kyren's a dragon. It's good to he'a you don't feel that way about them though," she started to playfully giggle, amused apparently.   
She was at least sweet behind that sour outside, maybe that's why Kyren had called her Gummi. She was like one of those sour worms, even her color. Kyren and her obviously weren't bonded, otherwise they would be communicating which at least made Sashimi a little more.. calm. He wasn't out of place.  
Azalea actually made him feel at home with them, going on about her and Kyren, where they came from.. most of it just seemed strange and he didn't quite understand, but he tried to listen.   
Camping was nice, and Sashimi quickly realized why Azalea had called Kyren a dragon. He was only in trained with his powers, but he could set flame to logs with ease. The chaser carried on with stories, and the dragon rested against Sashimi until he fell asleep each night.   
Only when they got to the mountains did they go quiet, for good reason: they were never safe, everyone needed to pay attention to where they stood. Some of the passages along walls of cliffs were thin, which made Sashimi wonder just how his brutishly sized parents made it through when he could barely get his balance at some areas without Kyren got off of him and pulled him through. Even the snow came through the canyons was cut against his face like daggers, came in at a high speed. Even though it hadn't even gotten to nightfall, they made a group decision to hide away in one of the caves until the weather lightened up.   
"So.. how are ya feelin?" Azalea suddenly walked to Sashimi who lied on the ground, watched as Kyren cooked them food, munching on a piece of bread while he did.   
"oh.. I guess alright. This is.. I see why it's not easy," he quietly chuckled, "I don't think hunting could even come close to this."   
"Yea. I hope mine won't be as cold."   
"wait.. have you not completed yours yet?" he blinked to her, confusion riddled him.  
"Nope," she drug it out, "See, I don't live here. It's too cold for me. I'm just here with my boy for whatever reason he wanted to do this... It's alright though. I get to talk to you at least."  
He nodded, if it had just been him and Kyren without being able to communicate, it could have gotten boring a lot faster, especially through the plains. "Do.. do you want me to accompany you on yours?" Sashimi asked, tilting his head.   
"Wait," she looked up to him with an amused smile before she started laughing, "No no no, don't worry about it. You're cute, stud, but a girl like me can handle myself, alright? We probably won't stay in touch much after this so, just fond memories, got it?"   
He didn't reply.. something about not getting to see these two again felt strange. Already he had connected to them and didn't feel that only to have them around for his trials felt right.   
"Well.. unless I stop by. We might come see you." With that she looked at him with a smile, and recieved a half-convinced one from Sashimi in return.  
"You're welcome to."

The weather cleared up within the night, luckily enough for them and allowed them to pass the rest of the way. It was only another day or two until they reached their destination, the capital, Roenden. He hadn't been there yet, but as they scaled down the rest of the pass, it wasn't hard to spot, it could be seen once they cleared the mountains over the long distance. "There it is.." Aza smiled.. "I'll race ya," she grinned before taking off as fast as she could, her short legs not making her much of a challenge to race, but Sashimi took her up on it, dashed past her in about double the speed she could pull.


End file.
